Overcoming Death
by deadly-feral
Summary: Mutant x loses a team member in an accident. They soon meet someone who can change everything. *New Chapter Added*
1. Prologue

Title: Overcoming Death  
  
Author: Feral86  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: feralangel86@aol.com  
  
Summary: Mutant X loses a team member to an accident for which another member feels responsible.  
  
*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* *`*`*`*``*`*`*`***`* *``**`*`*`* `*`*  
  
Authors Note: I was in a bad mood when I wrote this story. There is a character death. If you don't like the idea of any of them dying then don't read this story. (Don't get me wrong I wouldn't want any of them to die on the show but this is only a fic). If you do read it then remember to review. Try listening to the song "What if God was One of Us" when you read it. It might be only me but I find that song kind of sad if you listen to it either watching or reading of someone's death. (I'm weird I know but try it.)  
  
On with the story...  
  
*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*``*`* Chapter 1  
  
The pain is slowly starting to retreat. It is hidden in the deepest corner of my heart just waiting to resurface once again.  
  
At this moment I only feel the numbness that follows. I feel the walls closing in on me and I cant breathe.  
  
Everyone believes that it is not healthy for me to continue on like this but it's not like they are doing any better.  
  
Brennan is taking it by far the hardest. I've caught him crying in the darkness asking her for forgiveness more than once.  
  
No one expected this to happen least of all me. The day had started out perfectly. It was one of those days where if I had the power to freeze it I would have.  
  
I had woken up with her asleep next to me. Her head was on my chest and her arm around my stomach. I could feel her warm breath just under my throat.  
  
Suddenly in the blink of an eye everything changed. I found myself staring at Brennan who was walking into Sanctuary with her in his arms. His face was tear streaked and I immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
I lost her. I lost the person that I loved the most. I just think of her sweet smile and gentle touch and it makes my heart break.  
  
She had been with Brennan when it happened. They had both gone to meet a new mutant when she was suddenly hit by an electric blast from Brennan. Before he had any chance to react she had hit the floor landing on a crate of wood breaking it in pieces.  
  
Brennan did everything possible to help her. As soon as he got into Sanctuary he started yelling for Adam.  
  
I still remember my reaction when I saw them. I had been scared and angry. At first I thought that she was only unconscious but when I saw Brennan's face I knew it was something more serious...  
  
****Review and let me know if I should continue. If you have read my other story I will have the last chapter up by tomorrow night.**** 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. This was a sort of flashback to what happened. Next chapter will be written in the present. Anyways, please remember to review. Thanks  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**Few Days Before...**  
  
Jesse was sparring with Shalimar in the dojo. Once again Shalimar blocked the punch that Jesse sent her way. "Come on Jess." She said teasingly. "You can do better."  
  
He kicked her once but she flipped in the air and ended behind him. Turning around he came face to face with a smiling and sweaty Shalimar.  
  
"So how serious are you and Emma?" Asked Shalimar while blocking Jesse's punch. "I'm not sure. We're getting pretty close." He answered.  
  
"Yeah. I saw her leaving your room this morning." She said with a smile and twinkle in her eyes. "Care to share?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Shalimar kicked Jesse but he crouched avoiding getting hit. In the corner of his eye he could see someone coming inside. He started to get up not noticing Shalimar who threw a punch at him and he fell back to the ground.  
  
"Ouch." Said Jesse rubbing his chest where he had gotten hit. He turned around from Shalimar's laughing face and saw Brennan coming in with Emma.  
  
"Adam." Yelled Brennan walking into Sanctuary with a limp Emma in his arms. She looked pale and had a few cuts in her arms. Brennan looked like he was about to collapse on the floor.  
  
Jesse ran up to him and picked Emma up. Shalimar was next to them in an instant. They ran to the lab where Adam was and put Emma down in one of the beds.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Adam concern written all over his face. They all turn to face Brennan who was leaning back against the door. His face was red and it was obvious that he had been crying.  
  
"When we went to find the new mutant that you told us about we ran into some GS Agents. I tried to electrocute them but I don't know what happened and Emma was the one to get the blast. Next thing I now she was lying unconscious on the floor on top of a box of crates." Answered Brennan looking at Emma's still form.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Jesse quietly with tears falling down his face. Shalimar was sitting next to Emma and had taken one of her arms in hers. She had her head against the bed next to Emma's arm and she was silently crying.  
  
"I don't know." Said Adam. "I am going to run some tests and I'll let you guys know. Right now I need you to wait outside." He said trying to be strong for the others.  
  
"No." They all said in unison. "We can't leave her alone." Said Jesse walking next to Shalimar.  
  
"I'll call you guys if anything happens." Said Adam. "You'll only distract me like this." He continued.  
  
"How can you act so calm?" Asked Brennan walking away from the door. "Emma could be dying and you want us not to worry?" Said Brennan yelling and angrily walking out of the room slamming the door in the process.  
  
"Go talk to him Shalimar." Said Adam. "But..." Said Shalimar. She got up from her position next to Emma and went after Brennan.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Said Jesse looking at Adam. "Don't waste your time telling me to leave." He said.  
  
"Fine." Answered Adam. "But move away from her so that I can work." Said Adam and Jesse got up standing where Brennan had just been a few minutes ago.  
  
*`*`*``**`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Brennan could not believe what was happening. It was his fault that the one person he considered a sister was dying. He should have watched what he was doing. 'If she dies...' His thoughts were interrupted by Shalimar sitting next to him.  
  
"Brennan?" She said. "Don't." He said. "There is nothing that you can say that will make me feel better." He said looking down at his hands.  
  
"I know." Said Shalimar sadly. Brennan looked up at her and said, "I feel like I'm going to go crazy." Said Brennan. "It's my fault that she's like this." He said.  
  
"Don't worry Brennan. I'm sure that she'll be fine." Said Shalimar not so sure herself. "I hope you're right." Said Brennan putting his head on his hands and looking at the ground.  
  
*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*``*`*`* 'God.' Thought Adam looking away from Emma. "What is it?" Asked Jesse seeing Adams face. "I think that you should call the others in." Said Adam avoiding looking at Jesse.  
  
"Why?" Asked Jesse his voice shaky. Adam just stayed quiet and went up to Emma smoothing her hair.  
  
'Oh my God.' Thought Jesse walking out of the lab to find Shalimar and Brennan. He found them sitting at the stairs and said, "Shalimar, Brennan. Adam wants us in the lab." "We'll be right there." Said Shalimar.  
  
Jesse went back into the lab and sat down next to Emma once more. Once everyone was inside Adam started talking. "I'm sorry guys. I don't think she's going to make it." Said Adam sadly.  
  
"What?" Asked Brennan. "She has to make it. She can't die." Yelled Brennan. "I'm sorry." Said Adam looking away from them.  
  
"She woke up a few minutes ago so you can all talk to her. I think it will be easier if it's one at a time though." Said Adam.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Said Shalimar walking up to Emma and sitting next to her. The guys were all waiting outside for their turn. They were devastated and they all wanted to be next to Emma but they let Shalimar in first because she is Emma's closest friend and she was getting very impatient.  
  
"How are you?" She asked trying to contain the tears that wanted to escape. "I...I'm okay." Said Emma trying to make her friend feel better. "Don't... Don't worry Shalimar. I'll be fine." Said Emma.  
  
"I know honey." Said Shalimar. "You have to get well soon though. I think that Jesse will go crazy if you stay like this any longer. So will Brennan." Said Shalimar looking at Emma.  
  
"Yeah. If I know Brennan at all he must be angry." Said Emma. "A little." Admitted Shalimar. "Please Shalimar could you call him for me. I need to talk to him before..." Started to say Emma when Shalimar cut her off. "Sure." Said Shalimar walking out to get Brennan.  
  
"Brennan?" Said Shalimar in between tears. "What?" Asked Brennan concerned and scared as to what could have happened to reduce Shalimar to tears.  
  
"Em...Emma wants to see you. She said she wanted to talk to you before she..." She didn't have the chance to finish since Brennan had already gone into the lab. She turned towards Jesse and buried her face in his chest.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*  
  
"Hey Brenn." Said Emma quietly when she saw Brennan walk in. "Hey Emma." Said Brennan sitting next to her and taking her hand in his. "Shalimar said you wanted to talk to me." Said Brennan in a choked voice.  
  
"Brenn, don't."Said Emma. "Please don't blame yourself for what happened. It was not your fault." She said. "Yes...Yes it was." Said Brennan a tear falling down his face. "I should have been more careful. I..." Said Brennan but was interrupted by Emma. "You WERE careful." She said starting to cough.  
  
"Emma? Emma?" Asked Brennan worried when she started coughing forcefully. "I...I...I'm fine." Said Emma in between coughs.  
  
"Look I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I will do every thing possible to help you get better." Said Brennan. "You are like a sister to me and I love you." He said feeling the tears forming in his eyes again.  
  
"I love you too Brenn, but I know that I'm not going to make it this time." She said. "No." Said Brennan stubbornly. "Yes, but it's okay. I know that you guys will be fine and that you'll be happy again." Said Emma.  
  
"I think I should let Jesse see you now." Said Brennan getting up from the chair next to Emma and kissing her in the forehead.  
  
"Thanks." Said Emma. "Sure Emm." Said Brennan and walked away with tears in his eyes. His friend, his sister, was dying and it was all his fault. There was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Jesse. You should go see her." Said Brennan when he got to them. Jesse went into the lab and walked up to Emma. He also sat next to her and gently smoothed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Hey hon." He said gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm not doing so well Jess. I'm trying to be strong for you guys but it's getting hard. I'm scared. I don't want to die knowing that it would hurt you guys." She said tears making their way down her face.  
  
"Oh god Emma." Said Jesse hugging her. "I'm scared too. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you. I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I just keep thinking of this morning and how perfect it was. I don't want to lose you." He said kissing her lightly. She kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Tell everyone that I love them. That they have to be brave. Also tell Brennan that it wasn't his fault." Said Emma. Her hand fell from his face and she stopped breathing.  
  
"Emma? Emma?!" Yelled Jesse. "Emma talk to me!" He said shaking her. "Adam!" Yelled Jesse in between sobs. "She can't be dead. No... God please." He said collapsing on the floor.  
  
When he looked up again everyone else was there. Adam had already covered Emma up with a sheet and Shalimar and Brennan were crying next to her. "This can't be real." Said Brennan. "She wasn't supposed to die. We're the good guys. We're supposed to win." He said crying. "God Emma I am so sorry." He said.  
  
"Let's go guys. You should all rest. Emma wouldn't want to see you guys like this." Said Adam and left the lab. Looking up Jesse found Brennan and Shalimar still ext to Emma and walked up to them. He put an arm on Brennan's back and sat down putting his head on Emma's side. "I'll never forget you." Said Jesse and started crying once more. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
Jesse Kilmartin woke up from his dream. He was drenched din sweat and the sheets were stuck to his body.  
  
'Please let it be a dream.' He thought getting up from bed. He soon realized that it wasn't a dream and that it actually had happened.  
  
Emma was dead. The last thing he remembered was crying himself to sleep next to Emma's body.  
  
He remembered how cold her body had been and it made him feel sick. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
Dropping his clothes into a heap on the floor he stepped in the shower. The hot water burned his skin and he welcomed the heat.  
  
He needed something to remind him that he was still alive. That life went on. He reached for his soap next to the window and instead he found Emma's body wash and the memories came rushing back.  
  
The first time that they kissed. The first they made love after he had almost lost her. How sweet her touch had been and how smooth and soft her skin was.  
  
He also remembered how she had tasted of strawberry and mint. Most importantly, he remembered how full of love they were.  
  
Running his hands through his hair he added some shampoo and stated washing his hair. All he could see were the water drops falling down his body and spreading on the floor.  
  
He could taste the sweet taste of the water and the saltiness of his tears. Tears that he knew would keep coming until he saw her again.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry wrapping the towel around his waist.  
  
After brushing his teeth and getting dressed he went back downstairs. It was time to face life without Emma.  
  
***************************  
Shalimar was drenched in sweat. She kicked the punching bag once more and ran her hand through her golden hair. She turned and flipped in the air landing on top of the stairs.  
  
She saw Jesse coming her way and jumped back down. She grabbed a towel and dried most of the sweat from her face.  
  
Hey, How are you feeling?" Shalimar sat next to Jesse on the stairs.  
  
"Not good." "I miss her Shal. How am I supposed to get over this? Do you know that I was actually thinking about asking her to marry me? I never got the chance."  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." said Shalimar hugging him and stroking his back. "I miss her too but it'll be okay. I promise."  
  
"Thanks Shal. I hope you're right." Jesse got up and walked down the stairs and went back into his room.  
  
Shalimar walked towards her bath and got ready to take a shower after the workout she just had.  
  
*********************  
  
"No.... Em...Emma...Look out..." Brennan was in his bed and was tossing and turning. "No!" He yelled and sat up. "Oh my God."  
  
Getting out of bed he went into his bathroom and took a quick shower. He quickly dressed himself and went to the lab.  
  
******************************  
  
Brennan walked into the lab and saw that Adam had just logged off his computer. Adam turned around and saw Brennan standing there.  
  
"I was just going to call you guys. There is a new mutant that you guys need to go pick up."  
  
"But..." Tried to say Brennan but was interrupted by Adam.  
  
"Look I know that you feel guilty for Emma's death but you have to stop this. It was not your fault and everyone understands that... so should you."  
  
"But I was the one that killed her." Said Brennan.  
  
Adam looked at him and sighed. "It was an accident. Look I really need you to go get this mutant. I'll call the others and you'll be on your way."  
  
Brennan sat down and looked away from Adam. "Fine."  
  
"Jesse, Shalimar... I need you guys in the lab." *************************  
  
Roselyn delivered a kick that made contact with the men' s chest. He went flying backwards and hit a wall. Seeing how he stayed down she turned her attention back to the less harmless looking guy.  
  
He threw a punch her way and it slightly caused her to loose her balance. She hit herself against a window which had a jagged piece of glass sticking out and cut her arm. "Shit!"  
  
Straightening herself up she cleans the blood from her shoulder. "That was a huge mistake."  
  
She flips in the air and lands behind the man. Another man comes up behind her and have her trapped in the middle. She jumps up and kicks both men who fall down unconscious.  
  
"That was entertaining." She said to herself and started to walk away. In the distance she saw a group of people approaching. 'Not again...' She thought.  
  
"That looked like fun." Said the blonde woman walking towards her. "I'm Shalimar and these are my friends Jesse Kilmartin and Brennan Mulwray. We are here to help you."  
  
"Are you the people from Mutant X?" Asked Roselyn touching her injured shoulder.  
  
Brennan noticed her doing so and asked her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh... yeah. I'm fine, I couldn't say I was in battle if I didn't have something to show for it now could I." She smiles.  
  
"You should come with us. We'll take you to a place where you'll be safe." Said Jesse walking next to Shalimar.  
  
"I know." Said Roselyn and smiled at him. "Lets get going then."  
  
***************************  
  
"Wow. This place is amazing." Said Roselyn looking around. "When I talked to Adam he said that I would like it here but he never told me how beautiful it was."  
  
"You know Adam?" Asked Brennan.  
  
Roselyn looked at him. She could feel guilt and sadness coming from him. Now that she thought about it they all seemed to be upset about something. "Not really. But a friend of mine went into the underground and told me about him."  
  
"After both of my parents died I decided to go into the underground. Get away from everyone that I know and start all over again."  
  
"Do you have any other family?" Asked Shalimar.  
  
"Yeah... I have a brother but I never met him. I just know that he was older than me. You see, I was given up for adoption at birth and grew up at different homes. I'm hoping to be able to find him."  
  
Jesse was listening to he and noticed her British accent.. "Are you from England?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Roselyn looking at all of them.  
  
"It will be a little hard to find your brother then if he lives in England." Said Shalimar.  
  
Roselyn smiled and said, "I don't think that he lives in England. When my parents died a few months ago I decided that I wanted to know who my birth parents were and went to the adoption agency. They wouldn't really give the information but I have a special way of getting what I want. Anyways, on the papers it said that they lived in Canada. Apparently they had been staying in England for a while when they had me. I guess they thought two kids was too much trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll help you find him. If he lives here in Canada Jesse is the master at computers. He will find the records any time." Said Shalimar encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks guys." Said Roselyn  
  
"We should probably take you to the lab where Adam is. He can give you something for that arm." Said Brennan pointing towards the lab.  
  
Roselyn nodded. "Okay."  
  
**********************************  
Adam finished putting the gauze on Roselyn's shoulder. "That should do it."  
  
"So can you tell us why you were attacked today?" He asked.  
  
"As soon as I find out I'll tell you. I swear those men were getting so frustrating. Everywhere I went there they would be. They didn't event try to hide. They wanted me to see them. To get scared. To bad that I've see worse thing, they were not going to scare me that easily."  
  
"What type of a mutant are you?" Asked Shalimar.  
  
"I'm a psionic-molecular and a feral. I can go through time and I also have the agility of a feline." Said Roselyn.  
  
"Cool. I'm a feral too." Said Shalimar. "And he's a molecular but he can only change his body density. He can phase through walls and become rock solid." She pointed at Jesse.  
  
He smiled sadly and pointed at himself.  
  
"okay... so you can stay here for as long as you want. We'll help you find your brother and we'll find a place for you to live.  
  
"Great. By the way is there anyway that I can take a shower?" She asked getting up from the lab chair.  
  
"Sure. Shalimar will show you the way. If you need ant clothes just ask her and she'll find something for you." Said Adam putting his first aid kit away.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Can I ask you a question without sounding nosy?" Asked Roselyn as she walked with Shalimar towards her room.  
  
Shalimar looked at her confused. "Sure.... I guess."  
  
"Okay... Why is Jesse so sad. In fact why are all of you so upset?" Roselyn looked at Shalimar waiting for an answer.  
  
After a few seconds of silence Roselyn said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you."  
  
"No. It's okay. The reason we are all so sad is because we lost someone we love a few weeks ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"While we were in the lab I sensed a lot of pain coming from Jesse. More than from any of the rest. How close was he to your friend?" Roselyn looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"They were in love. They had been together for a few months. They were so happy. And they made such a great couple." Said Shalimar with tears threatening to fall down her face.  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"Yeah. Uhm.... this is the guest bedroom. It has a bathroom inside so you can shower. Do you need any clothes?" Asked Shalimar.  
  
"Actually yeah. I should probably get my stuff later."  
  
"Okay. You can go take your shower and I'll find something for you. I'll leave it on the bed."  
  
Roselyn walked into the room and started closing the door. "Thanks."  
  
*************************  
  
Roselyn walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a big white towel. Walking towards the bed she found the outfit that Shalimar chosen for her. "Nice."  
  
She picked it up and put it on. The leather pants fit her exactly like hers and she loved the top.  
  
She was looking for Shalimar when she heard somrone crying in one of the rooms. She walked up to the door and knocked lighly.  
  
"Who is it?" She heard a male voice ask.  
  
Looking uncomfortable she said, "Uh.... It's me Roselyn."  
  
"Just a second." She could hear the sound of things being moved and footsteps as they got closer to the door.  
  
When the door was open she saw that it had been Brennan. It was obvious that he had been crying even though he has trying to hide it.  
  
"What is it?" He asked  
  
"I was wondering if you've seen Shalimar." She lied feeling to uncomfortable to tell him that she had heard him cry and had stopped to see what was wrong.  
  
Brennan looked at her and smiled sadly. "She's either in her room or in the dojo training. Why do you need her?"  
  
"I need to go get my things at my apartment and I needed a car or something. I don't really know my way around here. Or where we are for that matter so I actually need someone to drive me."  
  
Brennan closed the door to his room and walked out. "I can drive you if you want. I'm not really doing anything else.  
  
"Thanks." Said Roselyn smiling.  
  
"I'll meet you at he garage in ten minutes." He said walking away.  
  
"Sure."  
  
****************************  
  
Roselyn waited for Brennan at the garage. She was looking around and saw all the cars taht they had in there. 'How rich are these people?' She asked herself.  
  
She heard a door opening and turned to face who had arrived. She saw Brennan coming her way. He looked different. He had just taken a shower and his hair was still wet. It looked kind of sexy.  
  
Since she first saw him he noticed how attractive he was but now that she had nothing else on her mind she truly realized how hot he was.  
  
Brennan looked at her with a smile on his face. "You lose something?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..uh no. Ready to go?" Roselyn looked away from Brennan and cleared her throat.  
  
He just smiled. "Yeah. Hop in."  
  
They got into a silver car and drove off. They talked all the way to her apartment. When they finally got there Roselyn got out of the car. "You can wait here if you want. I won't take long."  
  
Brennan nodded and rested his head against the car seat.  
  
She walked off and entered the apartment.  
  
******************************* 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Shalimar walked into the lab looking around. Adam saw her walk in and turned to face her. "Who are you looking for?"

"Roselyn. Have you seen her." 

"Yeah... She went to pick up her things with Brennan. She was looking for you but I guess Brennan volunteered to drive her." 

Shalimar started walking out. "Thanks."

She grabbed a water bottle and headed for the dojo where she started training. 

*****************************

Brennan was sitting in the car waiting for Roselyn. He had been waiting for over 30 minutes and decided to go upstairs and look for her. 

He got out of the car and locked it putting the keys in his jacket. 

He went inside and went up to the third floor where she said that her apartment was.

As he walked through the hallway he saw a group of men walking away. They walked by him and he recognized them as GS Agents.

Running to the end of the hall he turned right and saw a door wide open. Walking inside he saw Roselyn on the floor covered in blood. "Oh shit!"

He ran next to her and checked for a pulse. He found one but it was weak. "Adam!" He yelled into his ring.

"What is it Brennan?" Asked Adam.

Brennan picked Roselyn up and ran to his car. "It's Roselyn. She's been shot and her pulse is weak. I'm driving back to Sanctuary have the lab ready."

"Hurry." Said Adam.

******************************

Adam was waiting in the lab when they heard Brennan run in with Roselyn. She looked very pale and was unconscious. There was blood on her chest and on Brennan's clothes.

Brennan put her down on one of the tables and Adam moved next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was waiting for her in the car. After about 30 minutes I went to look for her and I found her like this." Said Brennan.

"Okay. You guys wait outside. Shalimar you stay. I might need your help." Adam started to get ready to remove the bullet.

Shalimar stayed behind and the rest of the guys walked out.

***********************

The wound was located on her chest just below her shoulder. A little lower and it would have gone straight through the heart.

After a few hours of working Adam finally got the bullet out. He dried the sweat from his face and removed the gloves from his hands.

"She lost a lot of blood. She needs a transfusion. Call the others so that I can test them for a match.

Shalimar went to clean her hands and left the lab looking for Jesse and Brennan. When she found them in the rec room talking she went up to them.

"Adam wants us in the lab. Roselyn lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion. He wants to test us to see if any of us are a match."

Brennan and Jesse both followed Shalimar as she walked back to the lab. Neither said a word.

***********************

Brennan watched as Adam drew the blood from his arm. He felt the needle penetrating his skin causing a small sting. The blood slowly made it's way from his arm to the container at the top of the syringe. 

Adam removed the container from the syringe and then took the needle out of Brennan's arm.

He did the same for Jesse and Shalimar and walked towards the lab equipment. "I'll have the results in a while."

Brennan sat down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes. This reminded him of the time they spent here waiting for news about Emma.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Adam talking to them. "Jesse. You can give her your blood. She is type A and you are type O. Both Brennan and Shalimar are type B."

Jesse walked up to another table and laid down. Adam walked up to Jesse and got him ready for the transfusion. 

When they had enough blood Adam sent Jesse to lie down in his room for a while. Once Jesse left Brennan walked up to Adam. "Is she going to be okay?"

Adam turned around to face him. "Yeah, she came out of the surgery alright. Now all we have to do is wait and hope that there is no infection to the wound. She'll be alright."

Brennan looked down at his blood stained shirt and ran his hands over his pants. "I think that I'm going to go shower. I need to get all this blood off."

"Okay. I'll call you if anything happens."

Brennan walked out and left Shalimar and Adam alone in the lab. Shalimar turned to face Adam when Brennan left. "I think he likes her."

"I know." Said Adam. "Hopefully she can help him get over his guilt."

"You're right. Let's just hope she wakes up soon."

*****************************


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5  
  
The first thing that Roselyn noticed when she woke up was that she was in pain. Her right shoulder was incredibly sore and she felt tired.  
  
Looking around she realized that she as in the lab. She started to get up but was pushed back down by Adam who was just walking in. "You have to saty down. You just had surgery and need to relax. How are you feeling?"  
  
Roselyn looked at him confused. "Surgery? Why?"  
  
"You were shot and we had to remove the bullet. We had to give you a transfusion since you had lost a lot of blood when Brennan brought you in."  
  
"Right. I went to my apartment to get my things and a group of men came at me. They couldn't take me so they had to pull a gun. What a bunch of cowards." Said Roselyn starting to sit up.  
  
"I'm sure, but you have to stay in bed. No getting up do you hear that?" Said Adam.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah. Do you think I could atleast go to my room. It's a lot more comfortable." Roselyn looked at him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Sure. I don't think it would hurt if you walked to your room. But that is it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Slowly Roselyn got up and walked to her room. In the way she walked into Brennan.  
  
He looked at her surprised. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me. I'm just going to my room. It's a lot more comfortable in there." Roselyn sighed.  
  
"Adam told me that you were the one to bring me back. Thanks."  
  
Brennan smiled at her. "Well, I couldn't really leave you behind now could I."  
  
"I guess not." Said Roselyn.  
  
"It's Jesse who you should be thanking. He was the one to give you blood." Replied Brennan.  
  
"Really? He is so nice. I'll make sure to thank him later."  
  
Roselyn looked towards her bedroom door. "I think I should get in. I'm kind of tired and I don't think Adam will be happy if he saw me out."  
  
"True. I'll see you around." Brennan walked away and Roselyn entered her room.  
  
******************************  
  
After giving some of his blood to Roselyn Jesse felt weak and had gone to his room to sleep it off. As soon as his head hit the pillow he had fallen asleep.  
  
`*`*`Emma was walking into the room and he was smiling at her. She was wearing a long red dress with a deep neckline and a low back.  
  
"Do you like it?" Asked Emma turning around and walking towards him.  
  
"Very much so." He said and pulled her to him.  
  
"I'm glad because I got it just for you." Emma smiled seductively.  
  
"Really?" Asked Jesse capturing her lips in his.  
  
She pulled away from him and said, "Yes... and I'm glad you like it."  
  
"You know something. I think you'll look a lot better without it."  
  
Emma laughed. "That is such a cheap line Jess but if you think that it's true you take it off me."  
  
She started backing away from him but he caught up easily. He grabbed her and pulled her down into the bed.  
  
He once again captured her lips and kissed her gently. Moving his hands to the back of her dress he untied it and she dropped it off her shoulders.  
  
Bringing his lips to her neck he kissed her...`*`*  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jesse woke up. Whoever was at the door at this moment was not welcome. He had been having a dream about the last time that Emma and he had been together.  
  
Getting up he walked to the door and found Shalimar standing there. "What's up Shal?"  
  
Shalimar walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. "I wanted to know how you were feeling. Adam said that you might be a little weak after giving all that blood."  
  
"I'm okay. I just got a little tired but I slept it all off." He walked towards Shalimar. "How's Roselyn doing?"  
  
"The last time I checked she was still asleep. Adam said she was going to be fine though." Said Shalimar. "Have you noticed how Brennan acts around her? I think he likes her."  
  
"Yeah, I would say." Said Jesse.  
  
"I think that we should ask Roselyn what she knows about her parents so that we could start searching for her brother." Shalimar got up from the bed and walked out.  
  
Jese looked at her and said, "I'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****************************** 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jesse walked into the lab looking for Roselyn. Something that she had said when he met her was bugging him. The thought that she could go through time.  
  
He was willing to ask her to send him back to the day Emma died. If he could only stop that from happening he would be happy again. He would do anything to get her back.  
  
Looking at around he didn't find Roselyn.  
  
Adam saw Jesse and turned to face him. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Have you seen Roselyn? I have to ask her something." Said Jesse.  
  
"She's in her room. She should be asleep." Replied Adam.  
  
Jesse walked away and headed for Roselyn's room.  
  
He lightly knocked on the door. "Roselyn?"  
  
Through the door he hears her soft answer. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I come in?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"Sure. The door is open."  
  
Jesse walked in and sat on the chair by her bed. "I wanted to ask you for a favor. You might want to say no but just hear me out and then you can decide."  
  
Roselyn looked at him confused. "Okay. What is it?"  
  
Jesse took a deep breath. "You might not know this but there used to be another person in this team. Her name was Emma. She died a few weeks ago in an accident. We... Uh.. She and I were in love and well.... I was wondering if you could send me back to a couple of weeks to stop that from happening."  
  
Hearing what he was requesting Roselyn looked up at him.  
  
Jesse sighed audibly. "If you do this it could help not only me but also everyone else. Especially Brennan."  
  
"Brennan?" Asked Roselyn confused.  
  
"Yes. Brennan feels guilty for what happened to her. He believes that he caused her death. He doesn't understand that it was an accident."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Roselyn.  
  
Jesse breathed in deeply and said, "He electrocuted her."  
  
"Oh my god." Whispered Roselyn.  
  
"Would you help me?" Asked Jesse hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"Of course but you might have to wait a while. I don't think I could really go anywhere like this. Maybe in a few days." Said Roselyn.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse smiled and stood up. "You won't regret this."  
  
********************************  
  
Roselyn trying to sleep on her bed in Sanctuary. Her thoughts were making it practically impossible to do so. 'Why did I have to say yes...? I've only done this once before...? What if something goes wrong...?'  
  
She turned over on her side and covered herself up. A soft moan escaped her lips when she touched her wound.  
  
Turning back to face the roof she sighed. 'I can't believe this. How am I supposed to stay put? I need to move.'  
  
She reached for the remote control next to the bed and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels she found a show about lions and their living habitat.  
  
She stopped the TV there and remained in bed watching TV.  
  
******************************  
  
The lights were off in Jesse's room. He was asleep in bed wearing nothing but his navy blue silk boxers.  
  
He had a small smile on his face as he dreamt.  
  
He once again captured her lips and kissed her gently. Moving his hands to the back of her dress he untied it and she dropped it off her shoulders.  
  
Bringing his lips to her neck he kissed her...  
  
Emma moaned her approval and brought her hands around his neck. She pulled him closer to her and started moving her hands down his chest.  
  
When she reached the last button on his shirt she started undoing them. Slowly every time a new button got released she would trace his chest with kisses.  
  
Unable to take it anymore Jesse pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor.  
  
Emma gave a sweet laugh. "Impatient are we?"  
  
Jesse looked at her and got a mischievous grin on his face. "You have no idea."  
  
"Show me." Said Emma.  
  
Jesse walked up to her and brought her to him. His lips once again claiming hers as his. He moved backwards until Emma's knees came in contact with the bed.  
  
Emma smiled at him and brought her hands to his pants. She unzipped them and soon he was in only his black boxers.  
  
Both in their underwear they moved on the bed. Emma was the first to remove her clothing and Jesse soon followed.  
  
Both lay on the bed naked. The slight lighting coming from the lamp at the end of the room. Jesse came into her and she gasped in pleasure.  
  
He gently yet quickly moved inside of her until they both came. Sleep claimed them quickly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Roselyn woke up when the sunlight hit her face. In the wall the shadows moved around as if on their own.  
  
Outside she could hear the birds starting to sing and the beginning of a beautiful day.  
  
She ran her hands through her hair and sat up in bed.  
  
Moving her shirt collar to the side she realized that her wound was already starting to heal. 'One of the good things of my mutation.'  
  
She got up and took a quick shower.  
  
Searching through the cabinet in her room she found all of her clothes there. 'How on earth did these get here?'  
  
Roselyn quickly found the right outfit; a pair of white Capri and a blood red mid-drift tank top.  
  
She then proceeded to brush her hair and let it hang loosely around her face.  
  
A small smile spread across her face making her seem younger.  
  
She lives the room and closes the door behind her.  
  
Walking through Sanctuary she stops in front of Jesse's room.  
  
"Jesse?" Knocking lightly she waits for an answer.  
  
************************  
  
Jesse was asleep when he heard Roselyn knocking at the door. 'What is she doing up?'  
  
He got up from the bed and opened the door.  
  
Roselyn walked in and closed the door behind her. "Nice boxers."  
  
Jesse looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his black boxers.  
  
"I don't think you came in here to talk about my boxers. What is it?" Said Jesse sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
Roselyn took a sit across the room at his desk and faced him. "I'm ready."  
  
Jesse looked at her confused. "Ready for what?"  
  
"To go back." Said Roselyn.  
  
Jesse got up from the bed and walked up to her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." A small smile formed on her lips once she saw his excited face.  
  
"Great. I'll take a shower and I'll meet you in your room."  
  
************************  
  
Jesse took a very quick shower. He was so excited to be getting Emma back that he kept on dropping the soap.  
  
Stepping out he dried himself and walked into his room. The morning cold gave him chills as he got dressed.  
  
Stepping out of his room he walked into Roselyn.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Roselyn looking at him and walking into her room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Roselyn creates a vortex in her room and they both walk in.  
  
Looking around he finds himself in an old and run down warehouse.  
  
Emma is in one of the corners and she is surrounded by a group of men.  
  
Brennan is standing in front of her and he is charging an electric blast.  
  
As he prepares to throw the blast one of the men see him and grabs Emma placing her in front of him directly on the line of fire.  
  
Running up to her Jesse masses and before it has the chance to hit Emma he is in front of her, protecting her.  
  
Pushing Emma out of the way he punches two of the guys with a massed fist. He hears the bone snapping and they fall unconscious to the ground.  
  
Brennan quickly electrocutes the remaining two.  
  
Jesse walks up to Emma who has a shocked look on her face.  
  
He pulls her to him and hugs her tightly.  
  
"Jesse?" Said Emma.  
  
"I am so glad you are safe." He said hugging her tighter.  
  
Roselyn was watching all that was going on from a distance. It was so touching how Jesse protected her and how he was now hugging her. She hated to interrupt them but she had to.  
  
"Jesse, we have to go." She said walking up to him.  
  
Jesse looks at Roselyn suddenly worried. "What about Emma?"  
  
"She'll be in Sanctuary when we get back. As far as everyone is concerned this day never happened. She never died, She won't remember anything about this and neither will anyone else. We will be the only ones." Roselyn said looking back to look at Emma.  
  
Jesse follows her trail of vision and sees Brennan hugging Emma.  
  
Turning back to Roselyn he says, "Thanks. I'm ready to go back."  
  
Roselyn creates another vertex and they step inside once again.  
  
Once Jesse steps outside he looks around and finds himself in the hall leading to all the rooms. "Thanks."  
  
Roselyn smiles. "You're welcome."  
  
Instead of walking into his room he walks straight towards Emma's room.  
  
Looking at the bed he finds her asleep peacefully.  
  
He sighs in relief and closes his eyes. "Thank you." He says silently.  
  
Walking out to her he gently shakes her shoulders.  
  
Slowly Emma opens her eyes and finds Jesse's smiling face. "Hey."  
  
"How are you doing?" He asks.  
  
"Great. What are you doing up so early?" Emma gets up from the bed and sits.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Emma laughs and the sound makes his heart beat faster. He missed that sound so much. "You just saw me last night. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Last night?" He asked trying to not sound too confused.  
  
"Yes. Remember, you gave me the cheapest line ever?" She said smiling.  
  
Jesse laughed, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. "Well, if I remember correctly, it worked."  
  
"Yeah, I could never resist that face of yours." She said lying back down in bed and covering her head with the blankets.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Jesse smiling.  
  
"I'm still sleepy." She whined.  
  
"Yeah... I'll let you sleep. I'm going to bother Brennan instead."  
  
"Sure Jess... Good luck." Smiled Emma and poked her head out of the covers.  
  
******************************  
  
Walking into the main room Jesse could see Shalimar and Brennan sparing in the dojo. "You're up early Shal."  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Roselyn was playing some pretty loud music at 6 in the morning. She is lucky that she is hurt." She blocked another punch from Brennan and kicked him sending him to the ground.  
  
"Looks like she wins... again." Said Jesse laughing.  
  
Brennan throws a small blast Jesse's way and it hits him on the arm. "Ha ha." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey... Play nice boys." Said Shalimar walking off. "I'm going to shower."  
  
Brennan complained. "But I still want to fight."  
  
"Sorry Brenn. I'm hungry. Ask Roselyn." Said Jesse disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Great. Another feral." Said Brennan.  
  
"I heard that!" Yelled Shalimar.  
  
Brennan simply laughed and went down the stairs to look for Roselyn. 


End file.
